Opposing Emotions
by Shadow Pride
Summary: James Potter desires and pursues a forbidden crush. Pressured by Sirius, he only succeeds in making Severus's desolate life even more miserable. Unable to openly express his feelings, James uses cruel lies and excuses to hid his true feelings. Then inspired by Severus's forgiving nature, James finally opens up his heart, breaking free of old Gryffindor and Slytherin traditions.
1. Pushing Away Desire

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only have a right to this story

James strutted along the Hogwart's Express with a newly acquainted friend. Reaching the very back of the train, he pulled open the door, expecting to find it empty, however a young boy and girl already occupied the compartment. Undeterred by these new arrivals James and Sirius Black stepped in, plopping into the seats opposite the pair, and studied them closely. The boy, a serious expression on his face, was wearing a faded t-shirt and blue jeans, while the girl worn a pale pink dress, full of little bows tied with satin ribbon. She gestured animatedly, her auburn hair bouncing over her shoulders, as she giggled and the boys frown melted, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

Scowling James rudely interrupted them "hey, my name is James, James Potter and this here.." nodding towards his friend "..is Sirius Black". Slightly annoyed but still smiling the girl politely introduced herself as Lily Evans and her companion as Severus Snape. Edging slightly closer, James casually brushed his bangs away from hazel eyes "Tell me...Evans what house do you want to sorted into?" Pressing closer to Severus she answered "I would love to be in Slytherin house", " Slytherin!?," shouted James in disbelief "you must be joking, you would be much better off being sorted with me and Sirius into Gryffindor" Seeing Lily looking crestfallen, Severus tried to comfort her by holding her close and reassuring her that "Slytherin was a great house to be in, so much better than silly Gryffindor" Seeing Lily cry into Severus's arms James seethed "well then..Snape, what house are you hoping to get into?", " I would also really like to be in Slytherin." Severus answered quietly. Winking at James, Sirius said "Well then Snivellus...I think you will have no problem getting into the house of your choosing...yes, your definitely a slimy rat that no other house would accept." Upon hearing this Lily bolted from her seat, emerald eyes flashing she grabbed Severus's hand and storming from the compartment, amidst uproarious laughter.

After the sorting, head master Albus Dumbledore gave a warm welcome to all the students, introducing each teacher and his or her specialty. Shortly after that, the feasting began. All around the room gasping 1st year could be heard, as plates and plates of delicious looking food, seemed to appear magically on the table. After a hearing Dumbledore's hearty "dig in" everyone began reaching for the nearest item, starting to eat ravenously. All around James, witches and wizards were laughing and chatting, scrambling to eat as much and as fast they could. Shouting, even some violence occurred as noisy children fought over tasty morsels. James sat unable to eat, looking at a small boy at end of the Slytherin table. Severus silently swallowed on a slice of chicken, pausing to savor the flavor, while right next him a fat brown-haired male was chomping on roast pork, spewing crumbs all over the table when ever he opened his mouth.

Suddenly James's contemplations were interrupted by Sirius loudly shouting "Hey James you haven't eaten a single eaten a single bit yet what is up?" noticing James's glazed eyes, Sirius glanced towards the Slytherin table "umm...Mate why are you staring at Goyle?", "I wasn't staring at the pig boy...I was just looking at Snape" James mumbled, distracted as Severus daintily lifted a fork full of mashed potatoes to his mouth, chewing slowly. "At Snivellus!" Sirius shrieked "why would you...at that ugly..., ohhh I get it!" James torn his eyes away from the Slytherin table, fixing them on Sirius "what do you get?" James asked unsure of what his had said. "Your obviously are planning how to get even with the stinking bastard for insulting Gryffindor" "huh? Oh yeah..." James said forcing a grin "we definitely need punish Snivellus for be nasty?"Throughout the rest of dinner, James tried to listen to Sirius babble on about girls and Quidditch, only sneaking occasional glances at the Slytherin table. When dessert arrived, James piled his plate high with cakes and pastries, gobbling then down with pretend gusto, tasting nothing. By the time Dumbledore stood up, to listen a few basic rules and give a warning not to antagonize Filch, many students were itching with impatience to leave, while other filled with delicious food, were nodding off. As soon as Dumbledore wished them all a good night, witches and wizards leaped out of their chair, all attempting to reach the warm comfortable beds awaiting them first.

James lagged behind the crowd, feet dragging along the marble corridor. Feeling a light tap on his shoulders he whipped around almost knocking Severus over. Under the harsh glare of James Potter, Severus hung his head said voice quavering slightly "I am very, very sorry for my discourteous behavior earlier. Gryffindor is a wonderful house and truly an honor to be in. Forgive my disrespectful comment,... please could we be friends?" Instead of being gratified or even mildly relieved, James felt bitter rage. Giving Severus a fierce push, he snarled "why would I ever want to be friends with slime ball like you? Get out of my sight, you rotten maggot." With out looking back James turned on his heels and hurried to catch up with the Gryffindor 1st years, making it just in time to slip past the fat lady.

Author's Message:

I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction

Please, please review my work, any comment or suggestion would be immensely appreciated.

I am so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter

I promise it will be finished and loaded tomorrow,

Thank you very much,

Shadow Pride


	2. A Blasted Charms Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, I only have a right to the plot of this story.

James Potter and Sirius Black sauntered through the halls, a gaggle of admires behind them. Only their first week at Hogwarts and students were already beginning to idolize them. James's adventure loving nature and fun spirit had made him the "Leader" of Gyffindor, looked up to by all 1st years. Sirius with his boyish attitude and good looks had also attract lots of attention, but from mostly girls.

Even now as they approached Flitwick's classroom, a pretty brunette was pestering Sirius to sit with her. "Oh please Sirius, won't you sit with me?" She begged, fluttering her eyelashes, "I am sorry I can't...today I need to take of some unfinished business with James. But..." Sirius said shooting her a devilish grin "Maybe I can sit with you some other time", "Really!? OMG, You're just too kind" the girl gushed as she ran away to tell her friends the good news.

James came up behind Sirius, very amused "Oooo la la, Is Sirius flirting with a girl?. He teased "Oh what a naughty, naughty boy" "Shut your mouth James" Sirius laughed playfully slugging him in the arm "Better to have a girl friend than be alone for ever", "I've had a girlfriend" James shouted indignantly making Sirius raise an eyebrow "Yeah right..in your dreams" But before James could retort, Sirius stepped forward voice dropping to a low murmur "Hey James, look... look there's our target" James peered over his shoulder and replied "Excellent Snivy's here, let's get our plan into action"

Severus walked quickly, trying not to be late for charms. Hurrying in, he quickly found an empty desk and sat down just as professor Flitwick began roll call. Taking out a quill and parchment Severus was so intent on copying down todays assignments hat he barely noticed his surroundings. Only when "Potter, James" was called out and right behind him someone cooly replied "right here" did Severus turn around to see who he was sitting in front of. Glancing behind himself, he saw not James but also Sirius Black. _Wonderful _Severus thought miserably_ not only did I just make in time class, I also had to pick the one seat in front of the two Gryffindors who hate my guts. Why do I always mess up?_

So preoccupied was Severus in cursing his own carelessness that he failed to reply when professor Flitwick squeaked out "Snape, Severus " Lost in thought Severus didn't realize his name was being called until the charms teacher stormed over to Severus's desk, and yelled "Are you here or are you not?" As Sirius burst in to hearty guffaws, Severus blushed and stammered out " I-I a-am here s-sir and I-I deeply apologies f-for n-not paying a-attention." Annoyed Flitwick glared at the young Slytherin who was causing so much trouble, so early in the morning, then with an audible "Humph" climbed a top his pile of books to resume class.

James had been shivering with anticipation to execute the plan that he and Sirius had spent nearly a whole week devising, but seeing Severus so fidgety, James wanted to call the whole prank off. After all if James was honest with himself, he had agreed to Sirius's tomfoolery not for vengeance, but in order to get Severus to notice him more.

Tapping Sirius on the shoulder, James paused, unsure of how to phrase his doubts. Feeling his friend's eyes on him, Sirius twisted around to give James a huge grin. Noticing the look of uneasiness on James's face, Sirius's smile turned in to a frown of agitation. Eyeing the charms professor cautiously, he scooted closer to James and whispered "Hey mate, you aren't having second thoughts about paying back Snivellus are you?" James's brow furrowed as he hesitantly replied "No...ummm..it is just that..." "just what..?" Sirius asked worry creeping into his voice "just that... I think...one prank isn't enough to pay back sev...I mean Snivellus for what he said." James spoke in a rush, wondering if Sirius would believe his lie. "Yeah!..your absolute right James" Sirius beamed his former anxiety instantly replaced by excitement.

Professor Flitwick was determined to keep Severus attention for the rest of the class. Clapping loudly, he announced "Young Mr. Severus, could you please demonstrate the summoning charm that we have been just been reading about?" Startled that he had been called on, Severus slowly stood, muttering "Yes, o-of c-course sir". Holding his wand in one hand Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. Even though "Accio" was a relatively simple spell that Severus had previously mastered, performing it in front of the class was still slightly unnerving.

Sirius lightly prodded James and winking, mouthed "Do it" James scanned his surroundings, this indeed, was the perfect time to prank Snape. All students were watching Severus carefully and even a chuckling Flitwick was staring at Snape, obviously please that Severus was so shaken. _The fact that the situation was so ideal... _James thought, his heart sinking horribly ..._would only make Severus's punishment more awful. Now Flitwick was mad, irritated at Severus lack of attention, but after what James was going to do Flitwick would be furious __enough to strangle Snape._ James glanced at Sirius, who gave him another wink and an encouraging nod. _There was no way James could escape. He had to do it or he would lose his honor, his admiration and Sirius, his first and best friend at Hogwarts_. Just as Severus was raising his wand, James steeled himself and muttered "Expulso", while jabbing his wand at the charms teacher.

In slow motion the pile of books Flitwick had been standing on toppled, dumping the professor on the floor. Admist the dust and flying books, an object whizzed towards Severus, landing lightly in his out stretched palm. Students began rushed towards the fallen teacher, helping him up, asking him if he was okay. Suddenly a young witch screamed "Snape you're a vile, vile monster." After that outburst, a barrage of increasingly hurtful insults were thrown at the small Slytherin, ending with a cutting remark from Sirius "Wow Snivellus, you really as the lowest of Slytherin scum"

Severus watched in horror as the charms professor turned to face him, his face beet red. Raising a finger, professor Flitwick pointed at Severus and squeaked "you...you...brat! Apologize immediately!" Seeing Snape's blank look of confusion the charms professor turned blotchy purple with anger. Voice rising he shouted "Don't play dumb, I know it was you. Paying me back for embarrassing you earlier. Think it was funny? Well,l I will give you something to laugh about... 30 points from Slytherin, a 5 foot long essay on what you did wrong today that is due tomorrow and you will serve 2 meal time detentions this afternoon."

"But, but...I saw everything, Sev didn't do it, Potter did, he..." a pretty red-headed witch protested "please Lily, don't try to convincing me of your friend's innocence or I will have to put you in detention too." Flitwick said severely "Everyone except Severus, you may go to lunch, class dismissed"

Severus sank in to his chair, _He hadn't cause that explosion, had he? No, no it couldn't be. He had been focused on summoning a quill a top the professor's desk. But..but...if no one besides Lily would believe him, what use was knowing he wasn't guilty? _With a sigh, Severus let his hand fall to his side, a crumpled feather slipping from his grasp and slowly floated to the ground.

Author's Message:

Sorry the second chapter took so long to finish!

I was slightly discourage by the low number of reviews and I couldn't decided what to add when I updated.

Please tell me if you like the story or hate it, I don't know wether I should continue or not.

Reviews, follows and favorites would be immensely appreciated (Thank you so much SmoothieCat, natalia, july,and mario for reviewing. Thanks Emerald-colored eyes, HipstersGoneWild, Naturstune, MokoBunChan, Suzume Jun, White Aconite, comatose-tomato, haruhichan123, holdesh, lady necromancer, seastar529, , twaddletoe, and wildarms517 for following. Thank you again Naturestune, SmoothieCat and for adding this story to your favorites list)

Comment and suggestions would really help me write faster and improve the story

I hope you enjoyed reading

Thank you very much,

Shadow Pride


End file.
